


无题

by cross_bones



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: EC段子





	无题

　　不知道从什么时候开始，埃里克越来越不想离开他的头盔。虽然他与威彻斯特的距离经常相隔一个州或者一个国家，但他仍然觉得查尔斯会入侵到他的脑子里，随意翻阅储存在里面的计划书，然后在他下一次做大事之前出现在他的面前劝说他做个更好的人，或者干脆让他以为自己是一颗松树底下的蘑菇。  
　　他在吃饭的时候戴着头盔，洗澡的时候戴着头盔，刷牙的时候戴着头盔，甚至试图在睡觉的时候也戴着头盔，因为在睡梦中难道不是大脑的防卫意识最薄弱的时候吗？但是他的那几位属下看着他的眼神却像是在看着一个得了妄想症的人，而瑞雯在其中还经常露出有点鄙夷的神情。  
　　他知道查尔斯肯定在监视他。他有时甚至会听到脑海中的低语声，听到查尔斯最后一次躺在他胳膊里的叹息；他会故意在脑中用讽刺的语气想道：你隐藏得可不怎么好啊，然后为重归寂静的思绪而感到无比畅快；他有时甚至会看到查尔斯，因为毫无疑问查尔斯将自己的思维藏进他身边的人的大脑中跟踪着他，所以他才会在路边的咖啡桌边、路过的书店橱窗中看到查尔斯抬起头来，用那双蓝眼睛看着他。  
　　他觉得自己早晚得学会怎样戴着头盔睡觉才能不在起床之后脖子好像疼得断掉一样，直到有一天瑞雯冲进门来狠狠给了他一个耳光。  
　　他看着她用她平常人的样子瞪着他，在他面前哭泣；他能想象得到这一刻她保持着当她还是查尔斯的妹妹时一贯的样貌的理由，就如同他突然厌恶起自己现在作为万磁王的装扮。  
　　在他离开的这半年间，查尔斯一次也没有入侵过他的脑海；他也一次都没有用自己的能力追踪他，一次也没有打算破坏他的那些邪恶的小计划。在这些时间里，他先是躺在医院的床上，被无法用麻醉药完全平息的疼痛折磨得夜不能寐；然后他经历了异常艰难的复健，一天比一天更多地听到医生脑子里响起的不乐观的推测；直到最后他被告知他将永远无法离开轮椅。  
　　哦，埃里克了解查尔斯，他知道他是个什么样的人；他那发达的、奇迹般的大脑即使如此也不会停止为他人担忧，不会停止思考未来，不会停止远远地超越他现在所处的方寸之地，看着整个世界；但是，他已经没有那个力气来管万磁王的事情了。  
　　一切不过是埃里克自己头脑的映射，他找到了症结所在，终于可以将这个盘踞在他的脑中、他的周围的幻影除去。  
　　但他宁可查尔斯真的毁了他所有的计划，让他以为自己是一颗松树底下的蘑菇。


End file.
